1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus and a control method thereof, more particularly the X-ray imaging apparatus having an improved structure configured to reduce the pain and/or discomfort felt by a patient during an X-ray procedure, and a control method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are apparatuses configured to irradiate an object with X-rays to an object and obtain an internal image of the object using the X-rays that passed through the object. Since transmittance of X-rays differs based on characteristics of a material(s) forming the object, it is possible to detect the intensity or strength of the X-rays that passed through the object to generate an image of an internal structure of the object.
In the field of X-ray imaging apparatuses, an apparatus particularly configured to examine the breasts is referred to as a mammogram machine. One of the issues concerning performing a mammography properly is that the that the human breast has both breast tissue and fat tissue, and thus it is necessary to perform X-ray imaging while compressing the breast, which is located between an X-ray source and an X-ray detector, so as to acquire an X-ray image displaying the internal structure of the breast clearly.
During compressing the breast by the paddle for the X-ray image, the breast may be overly-compressed. Excessive compression of the breast may cause the patient to feel pain or discomfort. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a method and apparatus to prevent the excess compression of the breast so that the patient may take an X-ray imaging procedure in a relaxed state without pain or discomfort.